1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable rack having sturdy framework construction and, more particularly, to a collapsible equestrian tack rack which may be readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is often a need or desire when at a horse show polo match or other equestrian event, to have a device for holding and arranging riding gear such as saddles, saddle blankets, combs, bridles, halters, and grooming paraphernalia, all of which may be referred to as tack. Unfortunately, there has yet to be a suitable means for hanging tack, particularly one which can be moved from place to place.
Presently and most commonly used are riggings consisting of nails and rope. Other attempts at providing a portable tack rack have met with little success. The reasons vary from expense, to difficulty in assembly, to undesirable consumption of space. There remains a need for a portable, relatively inexpensive, readily collapsible and easy to assemble tack rack.